Ice Baby
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Yuuri thinks there is something seriously wrong with him, and starts to believe that he is actually dying. YAOI/MPREG/ONESHOT/VictorxYuuri


Dark brown eyes stared at the stack of empty bowls that sat on his desk, and he immediately began to feel sick to his stomach. Did he really just eat all of that in one sitting? No wonder he kept on gaining weight! It has always been so easy for him to pack on the pounds, and that is why he had to exercise more than the average person just to stay slim and fit. But ever since him and his husband have retired from figure skating, he sort of...let himself go. It's not like he did it on purpose though! It was a couple of weeks after their honeymoon that he began to experience these odd symptoms. Every morning he would have to dash into the bathroom just to throw everything he ate the day before into the toilet bowl. And even then, he would have such weird cravings. Not only that, but he often snapped at people, and randomly cried for no apparent reason.

Just what the heck was going on with him?

His pants could no longer reach far enough to button, and even his shirts barely covered his bulging belly. It was borderline disgusting how much heavier he has gotten these past four months. This whole time he has been playing it off like nothing was wrong with him, and that he would get better. Sure he no longer threw up in the mornings... But that still didn't change the fact that he was continuing to get so huge! And now he was hurting after having eaten so much. He softly rubbed at the hard bump that covered his abdomen, and slowly laid down on his side in hopes that it would help him feel better. Tears formed in his eyes then, not caring that they spilled over and got his pillow all wet.

Yuuri hated feeling so exhausted and sick... And huge. It was getting harder for him to bend down and reach things. Plus it confused him on how solid his gut was. Like, there was nothing to grab onto, or even pinch. His belly button poked through, and he used his index finger to push down on it. This caused him to wince slightly, and he quickly pulled his hand away. "W-what the heck was that?" He mumbled, staring down at himself. Never before has it felt so sensitive like that. It was just like how his breasts were suddenly sensitive as well. Maybe he really was dying, and needed to go to the hospital? But he didn't want to burden anyone! Because what if it really was nothing, and he just had a stomach bug?

Rolling over onto his back, he noticed how perfect his belly remained in this position, and frowned slightly. "..." He pulled his shirt up and cupped the bulge in his hands. It must be because of the amount of food that he just ate, because normally it didn't do this. How Victor managed to find him attractive after all of this amazed him, and he wondered how he truly felt about his changing appearance. Of course he has commented on it many times, but it never got through to him. He never listened. And now he was regretting not having done anything about it sooner.

Feeling a bit curious, he used his fingers to press down against the hard bump. And he did this in several areas to see if it was all one solid blob. If so, then it could very well be a tumor. What will he do then?! He didn't want to die, and to leave Victor all alone. It's not like he was ready to go yet, and still had so much left that he wanted to do in life. This growing fear made his heart begin to race. That is, until he felt something push against his hand. "...?!" His eyes widened at the feeling, and he looked down at his belly to see if it would happen again. What was that just now? There's no way that that was real!

But when it happened again, he quickly sat up and ran over to the mirror. His body turned to the side to examine himself more. He ran a hand down the middle of his belly, and sure enough, he saw something poke out from the surface. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared... Only to reappear in a different spot. Yuuri placed a hand over the extended bump on his belly and pushed on it a little, noticing how small it was. He felt it glide across the palm of his hand, before disappearing once more. Now it was like his heart was about to explode it was pounding so hard and fast. There was something living inside of him!

"A-a parasite?!" You always hear stories of odd creatures living inside the human body, like bugs, worms, etc... That is why he began to panic, and found himself running as fast as he could towards the hotsprings, where his lovely husband was spending his time at. But what did he eat, or where did he travel that caused him to have a living parasite inside of his body? It would explain why he ate so much, and continued to gain weight in only his midsection. That was where it has been living this entire time! He just needed to get to the hospital to remove it. Obviously he couldn't do this alone though, and needed someone to hold his hand and be there for him.

Yuuri wiped at the tears that streamed down his face, his other hand holding his belly as he ran. Why was this happening to him of all people? What did he ever do to deserve something like this? Feeling said parasite squirming inside of him made him want to vomit. It was absolutely revolting that it had gotten so big in the first place! _'I need it out of me now!'_ He screamed in his mind. And here he thought it was just food that was sitting in there... Oh how wrong he was. He ignored the stares from those sitting in the giant baths, and swung the door open into the one that his husband usually used.

"VICTORRRR!" He cried out, and nearly slipped and fell due to how fast he was running. Luckily he managed to regain his balance, as he continued on over to him. His body was trembling when he came to a complete stop, and he hid his face in his hands. It was sort of impossible to calm himself down after having felt the creature moving around inside of him. Never has he felt so scared in his entire life. His crying soon turned into loud sobs, and he felt his legs give out from underneath him. He fell to his knees, not even caring that it was getting his pants wet.

"Y-Yuuri? What is it? Why are you crying like that?!" Never has he seen him so upset, and he immediately went over to be at his side. Since he was kneeling at the side, he remained in the water and reached out to him. His hands grasped at the other male's, and he slowly pulled them away from his face. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't worrying about him, even till this day. The poor guy has been sick for months, and has been gaining weight too! But that never bothered him. He still loved the guy for who he was, no matter how much he put on. This was his precious husband, who he wanted to spend an eternity with.

"I...I felt something move...i-inside of me!" He managed to say through all of his tears. Right now he just wanted to be with Victor, and to be held in his warm embrace while he told him that everything was going to be okay. Why was life so cruel? His eyes bore into those ocean-blue ones that he loved so much, hoping he would believe him. His hands balled into fists as they were being held in the other's, trying his hardest to fight off the amount of nausea that hit him. His breathing was heavy, which indicated that he was basically hyperventilating. This really was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him.

Victor raised a brow at his husband. Part of him almost wanted to laugh at how absurd that sounded. Was there really something moving inside of him? Or was he just so sick that he was beginning to hallucinate and feel things that weren't really there? Shaking his head, he reached up to touch his face. "Yuuri calm down. There is nothing wrong with you, okay?" He spoke softly.

"N-no you don't understand Victor! Not only did I feel something, but I also saw it poking out of my stomach. I went to touch it, and it like...s-sucked back in and poked out somewhere else. I-it's a parasite, I just know it! You've gotta believe me!" He said, gripping tightly at his shoulders now. The look of seriousness on his face was intense, but he was only trying to get his point across. That this wasn't just some sick joke. This was really happening to him, and he wanted his beloved husband to believe him!

This made him frown. Maybe it was for the best if he went along with this game of his for the time being. Sighing heavily, he brought his hand down and pressed it against his husband's belly. He will admit, it did feel oddly different. Before when he gained all of that weight, he was able to squeeze it... But not this time. It really was solid, and hard too! _'This is so ridiculous. I think he has finally snapped, and is just being delusional...'_ He thought while staring down at it. Things between them haven't exactly been pleasant these past few months, and it was because of his sick Yuuri has been. It caused him to push those close to him away, and some have even given up on him, saying they couldn't handle his attitude anymore.

However he simply could not do the same. This was someone he loved more than anything! So how could he just give up on him, when they have been through so much together? It just wasn't possible. He will always be there for him. "Would it make you feel better if we went to see a doctor, Yuuri?" He asked. This whole time he has been trying to get his butt in there to see what was wrong with him, but he always refused. The one time he literally clung to the doorframe when he tried to physically pull him out of the house. That resulted in him crying his eyes out, and proceeding to lock himself up in the bedroom for hours.

Just as he was about to pull his hand away, that was when he felt it. The bump against his hand was slight, but definitely there. His eyes widened in shock at this, and he waited for it to happen again. He lifted his shirt up a bit to get a better look at it, and he too noticed how strong it was due to the small bump poking out of his belly. He gently poked it just like how Yuuri had done it, and watched as it glided over to kick at his fingers again. Why did his heart just flutter when this happened? His face was even growing warm as he sat there, running his hand along the curve of his husband's belly.

"Ah!" He heard Yuuri hiss out. His gaze shifted up to see his reaction, noticing that he looked somewhat in pain? Was this hurting him? "..." Lowering his head a bit, he leaned in so close that his face was mere inches away from his belly. There was no way that what he was thinking was even remotely possible. He's a man! And men just can't get pregnant. But all of the signs were definitely there. Sure he didn't study pregnancy himself, but it didn't take a genius to piece it all together. "Hello?" He spoke quietly into the bump. Both of his hands rubbed at the sides of it, trying to see if he can get some more movement.

When Victor felt that same "foot" press against one of his hands, he couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh. His husband wasn't being delusional here. Was this really why Yuuri wasn't getting any better, and continued to put on weight? Because there was a baby growing inside of him? _Their_ baby that they created together through love? His vision blurred while tears pooled in his eyes, and he leaned in once more to press his lips against the stretched skin. No this wasn't a literal parasite, but rather a small human being that needed them both in order to survive, and be born into this world healthy and safely.

Yuuri blushed like crazy when he did this, and he tried to push his head away. "W-what are you doing? Don't kiss that thing! I-I need to get rid of it right away, before it kills me. It's feeding off of me, and I-" He was interrupted by his husband's arms wrapping around his waist. Just what the heck has gotten into him? Never has he felt so confused in his life. Even though he was trying to push him away, he still decided to hug him like this.

"Yuuri..." He whispered. "I don't think this is a parasite that is out to kill you, but rather a baby that we have created the night we made love. It all makes sense when you think about it. How sick you were in the beginning, your odd cravings, and not to mention your mood swings... And now this belly that keeps growing. It is because of the baby inside of you that is getting bigger. I think...we're going to be parents." He explained with closed eyes.

"..." The darker-haired male's face paled when he listened to him say all of that. How the heck did he come up with something as crazy as him being pregnant?! He's a guy! There is just no way that he could bare a growing human being. His body wasn't made for it. "D-don't joke like that Victor. Please just...don't..." More tears rolled down his cheeks then. If this really was true, then people were going to view him as some sort of freak. They were going to abandon him, and judge him. Not only that, but they might even try to take it out on said child.

"I can't be...pregnant." It was hard to say the word out loud. But still as he sat there and tried to deny it, the being within him only continued to squirm at kick at his insides. It was like it was trying to tell him that he or she was there, and to not remove it. Luckily he didn't believe in abortion, and could never even think of doing it himself. Even if it was life-threatening, he wouldn't be able to take another life, especially one being so small and innocent. One that never got the chance to experience existing in this world... It just wouldn't be fair, and would be a very selfish and cruel thing of him to do.

It would be easier to accept if it were a parasite.

"V-Victor... I'm scared. What is going on with me? Help me!" Yuuri sobbed. His tears fell onto the other's soft grey hair, but he didn't care. It's not like he could control them, because if he could, then he would be holding them all in. He hated crying in front of people, especially Victor of all people.

"Shhh." Victor grabbed his lover's hand and pressed it against the perfectly rounded bulge, right where he last felt movement. "The baby can sense your stress and sadness. It isn't good for the both of you, so please try to relax and remain calm. No matter what happens, I am here for you okay? I won't ever leave your side. And I will be here throughout the rest of this pregnancy. I'll find you a doctor that will take you on. One that we will both trust. And we will even schedule a cesarean section before your water breaks, just to be even more safe. I know it sounds scary to go through, but you are not in this alone. You hear me, Yuuri?"

His sobs quieted down a little when he felt the same movement, and he blinked away at the tears so that he could look at where his hand was placed. Was that really their baby he was feeling right now? Did he...really gain more than a husband that night all of those months ago? He didn't think about starting a family with him, but that was only because he thought they couldn't have children together. And adopting could be expensive. It's not like they were figure skating anymore, since the both of them retired a while ago. Now they could definitely use the money!

 _'So...I'm not going to die then?'_ He thought while nervously biting his lip. His hand rubbed at his aching belly very gently, as if to sooth the baby inside of it. Okay so he could still die from this. Actually his chances of dying were greater than usual, since he's a man who shouldn't even be pregnant in the first place. Not only that, but he could quite possibly lose this baby at any moment. His body really wasn't meant for this, and he hoped that he wouldn't get attached to it, only to lose it in the end. That also scared him. He knew that he was going to fall in love with said child very quickly, and would be completely heartbroken if it were to die along the way.

Victor placed multiple kisses onto his lover's belly, as if trying to shower their unborn child with love. "Starting a family with you feels like a dream, but now it is reality. How can I not accept this baby? It is a piece of you, and you know how much I love you, Yuuri. I know this isn't easy for you, but we don't need some test or examination to figure out that this is in fact, a baby growing inside of you. I have seen plenty of pregnant women in my lifetime to know, trust me."

Yuuri looked away from him, his eyes disappearing behind his hair. "I-I haven't exactly been taking very good care of myself, or eating as much as I probably should have. It's probably dying, and it's all my fault!" How was he supposed to know that he was carrying another human being inside of him all this time? If he had known, then he would have treated himself a whole lot better. And if something happens to it, then he won't ever be able to forgive himself.

"Mm. Feels like our baby is doing just fine in there, don't you think? He or she is being very active right now. If it was dying, then it wouldn't be kicking you like this. Don't worry so much. It really isn't good for either you or the baby. Stress is a huge factor in miscarriages or deformities..." He felt as though he owed his husband an apology for thinking he had gone crazy... And he was going to make up for it later on in the bedroom.

"I still...want to get examined. I want to see if it really is okay. Because if I really am pregnant, then I want it to be okay Victor. I don't want anything to happen to it..." His voice shook slightly when saying this, as he tried to fight back more tears that threatened to spill over. Why must he be so emotional right now? It must be annoying to listen to, or rather see.

However his husband didn't feel the same.

Victor moved his arms up so that they were wrapped around his entire body, and pulled him in for a much better hug. He placed a kiss on the top of his head, and allowed his hand to rub at his back. "Of course. I will set up an appointment for you as soon as possible. I myself don't know how this is possible, but I'm not going to question it for now. I'm just happy that we are able to have children together. I'm excited to become a father!" He beamed, his lips forming into a small smile.

"...What does that make me then? The mother? Urgh..." Yuuri groaned, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Their fans were going to explode once hearing the news. But for his safety, he should probably try to hide it as long as possible. No need to get tackled while being heavily pregnant. That would be very harmful. Not only that, but any haters could quite possibly attack him when he is not expecting it. Guess he can't go anywhere alone now, just for those reasons alone. Great, no privacy. But then again, he loved being with his husband all the time, so it shouldn't be a problem.

This earned a laugh from the older male. "Yes it does. You are the one carrying it for nine months, and will have to nurse it once it is born. So you are the mother. That's not a bad thing though, because...mothers are the strongest people in the entire world!" They really do go through hell just to bring a life into the world, so they deserved the title.

"Hmph..." That was true though. As much as he wanted to protest against it, deep down he knew that mothers really were the strongest. "...Victor, it...i-it really does feel like a baby. I can feel it's tiny feet kicking at me, and its body squirming as it moves around inside of me. I just...didn't think of it, because I really shouldn't be pregnant. And I guess I didn't want to accept it, because now I am a freak..."

Victor shook his head. "You are not a freak. Yuuri, this is a miracle! This baby was meant to exist. If not, then this wouldn't even be possible. Everyone is put on this earth for a reason, and so our son or daughter will have a purpose as well..." This pregnancy was definitely going to bring them much closer to each other. That much he could tell...

"..." Yuuri hugged him back very tightly, as if he were clinging onto dear life. At least they were already married! "It's so gentle..." He whispered. Of course he was referring to the baby's movements when saying that. Sure it hurt a little when it landed a hard kick, but for the most part it really was being "gentle". Oh no, this means he was going to balloon to a huge size! Plus he will have to get new clothes. Hopefully they will be able to afford everything.

"Well it doesn't want to hurt you. Our baby loves its mother!~" Nothing will stop him from calling his husband that. He really was the mother in this, and he was just going to have to accept it. "Yuuri, we can do this. Together...anything is possible. We can achieve anything! So do not fret, okay? Because things will work out in the end. They always do..." He murmured, pulling away slightly so that he could look right into his brown eyes.

This was only the beginning to their happiness.


End file.
